Security and validation services are important in the computing and communications industries, such as for encrypting data and validating that software has not changed, or the user is authorized to use the software. A Trusted Platform Module (TPM) is typically included in a computer sold today to provide such security and validation services. A TPM typically includes specific hardware programmed with private signed keys or digital certificates, and for example, information encrypted with a specific TPM may only be accessible using the same physical TPM.